Inside Your Heart (Chapter 4-end)
by deerdragon88
Summary: My first post on ffn! EXO Fanfiction named Inside Your Heart! HunHan Pair and Yaoi


Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 4-end

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

"Yaa, sehun-ah.. kau sudah tumbuh besar..." ucap Eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku. Namja-china-gila itu berdiri di sampingku. Aku merasa ia pasti tersenyum melihatku dengan Eomma begini.  
"Ne Eomma." kataku singkat sambil sedikit tersenyum.  
"Luhan-ssi... aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu.. kalau tidak seumur hidupku aku tak akan melihat anakku lagi..." ujar Eomma pada namja-china-gila itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tanganku. Sial aku merasa jijik dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dasar sialan.  
"Ne ahjumma." ujar namja-china-gila itu.

Eomma memanggil Ahjumma dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.  
"Ne arrasseo Eonnie. Jakkamanneyo~" kata ahjumma. Ia lalu keluar kamar Eomma.

Eomma menggenggam tanganku. Ia tersenyum.  
"Sehun-ah, kau harus temani Eomma sampai akhir ya..." katanya. Apa maksudnya?  
"Maksud Eomma?" tanyaku.  
"Umur Eomma tak panjang Sehun-ah.. Kanker stadium akhir ini sudah 1 tahun.. tak ada harapan untuk Eomma lagi..."jawabnya. Air mataku kembali menetes. Namja-china-gila itu mengusap air mata di wajahku.  
"Makanya aku ingin kau disisiku terus Sehun-ah..." ucap Eomma lagi.

Ahjumma masuk dan membawa sesuatu.  
"Gomawo Shin-Min. Sehun-ah ini mungkin pemberian terakhir Eomma untukmu. Simpan baik-baik.." Ujar Eomma sambil memberiku sebuah kotak. Aku membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah gantungan kunci dan sebuah kalung dengan warna kesukaanku... Ungu...  
"Eomma membelikan ini waktu Eomma bersama selingkuhan Eomma pergi ke luar negri. Eomma ingin kau menyimpannya baik-baik..." ujar Eomma padaku. Aku menangis lagi. Aku memeluk Eomma.

Aku menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu jahat kepada-Ibuku sendiri? Hatiku benar-benar tertutup oleh sesuatu...

Eomma, nan jeongmal mianhe...

"Sehun-ah ayo makan~" ajak namja-china-gila itu. Aku masih terpaku memandangi pemberian Eomma ini.  
"Gomawo." ujarku padanya. Ia langsung duduk di hadapanku.  
"Ne Sehun-ah. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu~" katanya sambil memelukku. Entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dalam pelukannya.  
"Kau harus menghargai Eomma mu ne? Janji?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia lagi-lagi mencium pipiku... OH TIDAK...

"Kajja makan~" ia menarik tanganku dan kami berjalan menuju meja makan.

1 minggu kemudian

Setiap hari aku menjenguk Eomma, melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya. Tapi sayang hal itu harus berhenti untuk selamanya.  
Eomma meninggal hari ini. Penghormatan terakhirnya pun dilakukan. Pemakaman dilakukan besok pagi.

"Sehun-ah.. kau yang sabar ya." ujar Kai-hyung.

Begitu juga dengan hyung-hyung lain. Aku keluar ruangan penghormatan.

"Sehun-ah."panggil si namja-china-gila itu. Aku menoleh.  
"Mwo?" tanyaku.  
"Jangan menyerah, kau pasti bisa melewati ini." ujarnya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak tahu harus apa.  
Tiba-tiba Ia memelukku. Aku kaget.  
"Kau harus bisa melakukan sesuatu." katanya. Aku keheranan.

Tapi.. aku ingin menyusul Eomma di surga sana...

Aku berlari menuju atap gedung. Dan... aku akan menyusulnya disana...

Tiba-tiba aku berbaring di jalan. Aku melihat namja-china-gila itu datang padaku

"Panggil aku Luhan-ge, Sehun-ah. Lalu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu!" ujarnya. Ada apa ini?!  
"L-l-luhan...luhan-ge?" ucapku. Tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi putih.

namja-china-gila itu mendekatiku. Ia duduk dihadapanku.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku heran.  
"Kau sudah mati Sehun-ah.. kau jatuh dari gedung dan kau mati. Tapi aku tak kan membiarkanmu mati..." jawabnya. Aku... sudah mati?  
"Aku adalah malaikat yang lahir dari hati kerasmu.. Aku ditugasi oleh Tuhan untuk menjagamu dan mengembalikan hati lembutmu... oleh karena itu aku tau isi hati dan pikiranmu tanpa kau mengatakannya." sambungnya lagi. Aku diam terpaku.  
"Tugasku selesai saat kau di ambang kematian dan hatimu sudah lembut dan tidak keras. Seperti saat ini... Hatimu mulai lembut dan kau diambang kematian... tandanya tugasku sudah selesai..." ujarnya lagi.  
"Sekarang aku akan berikan nyawaku untukmu dan hiduplah dengan hati yang lembut Sehun-ah..." katanya dengan nada sedih. Ia meneteskan air mata. Aku masih diam.  
"Aku sayang padamu sehun-ah..." ujarnya terisak. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.  
"Na-na-nado.. luhan... jeongmal mianhe aku jahat padamu.." aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu begitu saja.  
"Kita harus berpisah sekarang... aku akan selalu dalam ingatanmu sehun-ah..." ucapnya.

Lalu ia mengecup keningku. Ia menatap mataku dan mencium bibirku.  
"Selamat tinggal Sehun-ah Saranghae.." kemudian semuanya hilang...

Aku terbangun dan melihat hyung-hyungku sudah berkumpul. Dimana Luhan?  
"Oh syukurlah kau siuman sehun-ah!" ujar Kyungsoo-hyung.  
"Hyung dimana ! ##$#$-ge?" tanyaku.  
"Ge siapa?" Suho-hyung malah balik bertanya padaku.  
"! ##$#$-ge? yang dari china... Ia suka bubble tea?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Siapa dia? tak ada orang china di dekat kita Sehun-ah. Lagi pula kau tak menyebutkan sebuah nama." jawab Kyungsoo-hyung.  
Apa? Aku tak bisa mengucapkan nama Luhan-ge? Semua hyung tak ada yang kenal Luhan-ge kenapa ini?!

1 Tahun kemudian

Aku dan hyung-hyungku memulai debut sebagai Rookie baru di kpop industri sebagai EXO. Kami berenam membawa lagu debut "MAMA". Dan kami sukses dimana-mana.

"Baik sambutlah Rookie baru kita EXO!" suara MC menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kami berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri pada penonton.  
"Baiklah bisa kita mulai interview kita?" tanya MC. Kami semua mengangguk.  
"Aku ingin tanya kepada setiap member. Apa dan siapa yang menginspirasi kalian menjadi seperti ini? kita mulai dari maknae Sehun." ujar MC yang aku simak.

"Aku... menjadi seperti ini karena Eommaku yang meninggal setahun yang lalu dan juga... seorang penyemangat hidupku yang tak terlihat. Ia menunjukan padaku manis dan lembutnya hidup.. Dia yang mengubahku jadi lebih baik... aku tak bisa menyebutkan siapa namanya. Yang jelas dia lah pengubah hidupku." jawabku.

Ya, aku jadi lebih baik karenamu Luhan-ge...  
Gomawo... Luhan-ge.. saranghae...


End file.
